


Who's My Dirty Little Boy?

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Begging, Comfort, Crying, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff and Smut, Grian - Freeform, Grian is baby, Grumbo, Kinky, M/M, Minecraft, Mumbo Jumbo - Freeform, Mumbo is a good caregiver, My First AO3 Post, OOC, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, What Have I Done, good crying, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Set in Season 7Mumbo has received a message from Grian, as he opens the chest, he see's a simple paper that says"I have a suprise for Daddy~"Mumbo takes to leave what he was working on to go visit his cute boyfriend in his Hobbit hole later on tonight, wondering what the suprise is. What he see's, is not the form of surprise he was expecting from his baby. Not that he's complaining at all~
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Who's My Dirty Little Boy?

Mumbo was smelting his iron that he had gotten from his now, properly working Iron farm that he had made. As he was checking the smelting, he heard a minecart come from the messaging system his cute boyfriend, Grian, had made for them to send messages. Now, don’t get him wrong, it’s not that he never read them at all, he was just really bad at replying.

He broke the dirt behind his Nether Portal, going through the dark purple swirling particles as he went to go check the chest in the Minecart Chest. He chuckled to himself, his boyfriend was just so clingy, and not that he was complaining. It was definitely one of the cutest things about his baby boy. One he reached the minecart with the chest, he opened the latch, seeing a simple note with cute drawings of suns with smiley faces on them. As he unfolded the note, to his surprise, he saw a simple sentence.

_“I have surprise for Daddy~”_

It took him by slight surprise. It’s not that his baby boy was naughty, he was very mischievous, very playful, yet loving all at once. However, this note took him by surprise. Grian usually the one to tease this way, he wondered what his ray of sun could be planning. He’ll go check on him tonight, see what his baby was up to on this surprise.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later on in the evening, in Grian’s Hobbit Hole, he was checking himself in front of the mirror he had built in his sleeping area. He giggled as he messed with what he was wearing, hoping his Daddy would love it.

He wore his usual red sweater, however, it was 2x bigger than his usual size, so it was quite baggy, similar to an oversized long sweater dress. Underneath the dress, was a pair of black and red laced panties, with a small black bow in the middle as it framed his ass nicely. He wore long, thigh high black stockings, as the sides had red bows on them. And to finish the look, he wore a sun hair clip on the left side of his hair, a special hairclip his Daddy had made for him.

He heard the sound of an elytra coming closer and closer towards his base, as to then hear his door opening it. Grian couldn’t contain his giggles, as he heard the door close and footsteps coming closer and walking over to him. 

“Love? Where are you, baby boy?” Mumbo asked, walking towards to Grian’s makeshift bedroom, “Hehe, I’m in here Daddy~” Grian giggled cutely, as she was sitting on his bed on his knee’s, as he watched his boyfriend come into view. “Oh, there’s my baby boy, now, what was your...Surprise…” Mumbo said, only to be in shock as he looked at what Grian was wearing.

He blushed slightly, as his mouth was opened slightly, breathing in and out as he took in the sight of his adorable baby boy.

“Sooo~ What do you think, Daddy~?” Grian happily giggled, as he crawled over to Mumbo, pulling him down by his tie as he sat on his lap, slightly giggling at his expression. Mumbo was lost for words, his baby looked absolutely beautiful. He smiled lovingly, as he nuzzled Grian’s neck and began to kiss it gently, causing shivers to go down Grian’s spine, moaning softly.

“You look beautiful baby...So cute, so adorable, my baby boy~” Mumbo groaned lowly, feeling the slow erection begin to form, as he roamed his hands underneath the long sleeve sweater, as he groped Grian’s ass roughly.

“Aah~ D-Does Daddy like it~? I-I did it just for D-Daddy~” Grian moaned a little louder now, biting his index finger slightly, feeling Mumbo’s larger hands roam around his leaner body, “I love it baby boy~ You’re such a good boy~” Mumbo praised him, as he now removed the long red sweater, throwing it aside as he went for Grian’s light pink nipples, going for the right one with his mouth, begining to suckle and nibble on it, as his left hand went for the other one, beginning to twist it and pinch it. This drove Grian crazy, throwing his head back as he moaned loudly. His chest was definitely the most sensitive.

“D-Daddy~!” He moaned loudly, gripping Mumbo’s shoulders lightly as he panted and moaned. He gasped slightly then, as he felt Mumbo turning them over, as he was now laying on his back as he watched Mumbo lick his lips at the sight of him. “D-Daddy...You’re still f-fully dressed~” He said, panting softly as he was gently biting his index finger, “Oh, am I?” Mumbo chuckled, as he began to remove his suit, giving a slow tease to the smaller male, as Grian whined and watched Mumbo remove his clothing, including his boxers.

“Is that better, baby~?” Mumbo said, as he hovered over his lover, and removing the beautiful laced panties from Grian, only leaving him in his thigh high stockings.”Y-Yes~ Please Daddy~ I-I can’t wait any l-longer~” Grian whined softly, as he wrapped his arms around Mumbo’s neck, his beautiful hazel eyes getting hazy with the sexual pleasure he was receiving. “Mm~ I love it when you beg for Daddy~ Get on all fours baby, I’m going in~” He growled lowly to Grian,as that caused Grian to moan and whine, as he did what he was told. Going on all floors, he raised his ass into the air as he panted heavily, wiggling his ass for Mumbo to just go at him rough, and hard.  
Mumbo groaned, as he pushed himself in, hearing Grian moan loudly from slight pain, but mainly from pleasure. He began to thrust into him rough and hard, smacking his ass hard as Grian moaned loudly. 

“D-Daddy~! Mm yes~!” Grian moaned loudly, as small tears of pleasure began to prickle at the end corner of his eyes, gasping and moaning loudly as Mumbo leaned down, grabbing him by the neck and began to choke him. But not enough to hurt him. “That’s it baby boy~ Beg for dick like the little dirty slut you are~” Mumbo growled lowly in his ear, as he continued to thrust into him roughly, groping and smacking his ass as he also continued to choke him. “Such a good little slut, baby boy~ My little slut~” Mumbo groaned.

“D-Daddy~! I-I can’t...I can’t hold any l-longer..~!” Grian choked out a loud moan, as Mumbo growled lowly and groaned, as he continued. “Then cum, baby boy~ Cum for Daddy~” He groaned, as he heard Grian moan loudly, not being able to hold it any longer as he came all over his chest, and just a slight bit going onto the red comforter of his bed, moaning weakly as Mumbo let go of his neck, holding onto Grian’s hips and groaning loudly, as he gave a couple more thrusts and came deep inside him, as Grian let out a small whine, feeling the warmth of Mumbo’s cum deep inside him.

Mumbo panted heavily, as he slowly pulled out, and laying right next to Grian, pulling him close as Grian snuggled to his chest, smiling softly. “You okay, love? Too rough?” Mumbo asked him softly, as he covered them underneath the sheets, “No...Not at all, I’m just glad Daddy liked it…” Grian said softly, looking up at Mumbo tiredly, as he yawned softly. “Go to sleep, baby. Daddy will be here in the morning when you awake.” Mumbo smiled lovingly, kissing Grian gently as Grian returned the kiss as well, the two slowly beginning to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Grumbo oneshot! Or my first oneshot in general on this page! To combat the quarantine, I had to entertain myself in some way shape or form.
> 
> If you'd like to leave me request for a specific couple oneshot at all, let me know down in the comments! I just ask that you kindly explain what ship, and or if it's romantic or not. I do write smut, if you'd like me to. Please set any form of kinks or idea base for the oneshot so I can get a good idea on what to write! Thank you, and do stay safe out there!


End file.
